In conventional environments for integrating a display of remotely generated desktop environments with listings of locally provided storage devices, data identifying characteristics of the locally provided storage devices is not incorporated into the remotely generated desktop environments. For example, some conventional systems may map a network drive as a local volume, but will not typically make data identifying characteristics of the mapped network drive available to the user of the desktop environment. In other conventional systems, Uniform Naming Convention (UNC) Links to storage devices are provided. However, these types of systems do not conventionally allow for the display of the data identifying characteristics of the storage device, such as type (name/label, icon, device category), disk size, or available space. These systems may present an inconvenient and potentially counter-intuitive end-user experience, especially if there are a variety of storage devices available (e.g. USB drives, CD-ROM drives, hard disk drives, floppy drives, network-mapped drives, shares, combinations of server drives and remote client drives, etc.).
FIG. 1A depicts a screen shot of a prior art system in which data identifying characteristics of a drive provided by a machine are not provided and in which a drive of the client computing device is mapped as a local drive on the remote computing device. In this example, no volume names or customized icons or drive-type icons are displayed. Such an environment may result in an inconvenient and potentially counter-intuitive end user experience.